L'attente
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Ils s'aiment mais ils sont séparés alors que rage la guerre. Que s'est il passé? vont ils se retrouver? Il suffit de lire leurs journaux de voyage pour le savoir. Ma réponse au 30ème défi du Poney Fringant.


4 Août 3018, La Grande route de l'Ouest

Mon coeur,

Je m'éloigne chaque jour un peu plus de tes bras et de ton sourire rayonnant.

Tu ne pourras jamais lire ces lignes et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'écrire dans les pages de ce carnet et espérer que depuis ton balcon tu puisses lire ces mots la nuit tombée.

Mon compagnon de route me dit que le feu que je vais surveiller n'est pas le plus élevé, ni le plus froid, mais que bientôt, nous serons en train d'espérer qu'il fut temps de l'allumer. Je doute que ce jour viendra. Un an à Min-Rimmon! Un siècle plutôt!

_4 Août Minas Tirith_

_Mon époux, mon coeur,_

_Je n'ai même pas pu te dire au revoir. Père m'en a empêché. Mais sache que chaque soir je prie que tu sois en sécurité. Où t'ont ils envoyé? Je l'ignore. Mais je sais que tu me reviendras même si cela devait prendre un siècle._

5 Septembre 3018, Min-Rimmon

Il fait déjà froid mais la vue est spectaculaire.

Mon coeur, je ne t'en veux pas.

Pour ton amour, je me serais jeté dans l'Orodruin.

_5 Septembre, 3018, Minas Tirith_

_J'ai un étrange pressentiment. J'ai l'impression que tout va changer. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Mais j'ai un étrange pressentiment quand je pose ma main sur mon ventre. Oh mon coeur! J'aurai préféré me jeter dans l'Orodruin que de te voir partir._

10 Novembre 3018, Min Rimmon

Je sais que tu n'avais pas imaginé que ton père puisse être aussi courroucé en apprenant notre mariage secret. Tu m'as toujours parlé en bien de lui. J'ai les doigts tellement engourdis que je n'arrive plus à écrire. Ma pensée est toujours à tes côtés alors que je fouille l'horizon pour remarquer la première lueur du feu d'Erelas. On nous rapporte de sombres nouvelles… La guerre et l'ombre nous guettent. Où es tu mon amour ?

_10 Novembre 3018, Sur la route_

_Je ne pardonnerai jamais à père ce qu'il a fait. Ce lien sacré qui nous unit ne peut jamais être détruit. Rien ni personne ne nous séparera. Ils m'envoient en Lossarnach pour que je sois en sécurité. Mais en réalité, je sais très bien que Nienna ma femme de chambre a dit à mon père qu'il se pourrait que je porte un enfant… ton enfant. Oui, je ne doute pas un instant que bientôt je serai mère. Où es tu mon amour?_

30 Décembre 3018, Min-Rimmon

Comment peut-on survivre à ce froid? Je pense que j'ai été envoyé ici pour mourir. Rien de pire pour un soldat que de mourir dans l'inaction. A quoi bon guetter un feu d'alarme ? Qui pourrait bien faire la guerre dans ce froid ? Mon compagnon d'infortune n'a rien à dire. Il m'a raconté le méfait qu'il l'a contraint à passer quelques mois ici. Je ne te répéterais pas les atrocités qu'il a commises. Mais une chose est sûre : comment comparer notre mariage à un crime ? T'épouser a été l'action la plus noble que j'ai faite depuis ma naissance. Le souvenir de ton sourire est la seule chose qui me permet de supporter ce froid.

Ma douce, je doute que cela soit pour cela que l'on m'a envoyé dans cette geôle de glace. Il y a tant de choses que je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'expliquer. Comment peut-on raconter à sa jeune épouse qu'on est un guerrier de l'ombre? Comment pouvais-je te dire que je faisais parti de ceux qui complotent pour le retour du légendaire roi. Certains nous appellent de doux rêveurs et d'autres des traîtres. Mon épouse, j'aurai eu besoin de ton absolution et de tes bras. Mais tu es si loin, trop loin de moi. Quand te reverrais je?

_30 Décembre 3018, Lossarnach_

_Au pied de l'Ered Nimrais, l'hiver nous touche durement. Mais je continue à sentir notre enfant qui grandi en mon sein. Le verras-tu un jour ? On m'a murmuré d'étranges histoires à ton sujet. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou faux. Aurais-tu comploté pour la mort de notre Intendant et des fils ? J'ignore tout de cela mais le fils d'Arnal m'a assuré que tu faisais parti de ce complot. Pourquoi ne m'en as tu pas parlé ? Est ce que tu ne me faisais pas assez confiance ? Avais tu la crainte que j'aie peur de toi ? Que je te déteste ? Mais mon époux, rien ne peut me faire te haïr. Je serai bientôt la mère de ton enfant et j'ignore tout de toi. Le temps passe lentement ici et je n'ai pas d'amie à qui me confier. On parle de la guerre, on dit que bientôt tout éclatera. Et toi qui es si loin, trop loin de moi…. Quand te reverrais-je ?_

20 Janvier 3019, Min-Rimmon

Quand me feront ils descendre de cette maudite montagne ? Quand aurais-je expié de mes crimes ? Tu dois être inquiète ou bien tu m'as déjà oublié… Oh mon amour, pardonne moi de penser si peu de ton intégrité. Mais dans cette morne et glaciale solitude, un homme pourrait perdre la tête. J'ai perdu un orteil… Peut-être qu'à mon retour je serai tellement déformé que tu ne me reconnaitras pas. Qu'adviendra-t'il de moi si tu ne veux plus de moi ? Mon combat était ma vie jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Et puis, tout a changé. J'ai commencé à rêver de paix et de bonheur. Que m'as tu fait ma belle demoiselle ? Personne ne m'avait dit que le pire ennemi d'un soldat était l'amour. Mais ne pleure pas, tu es encore mon miracle et mon ultime espoir. Qu'importe si un roi revienne régner sur le Gondor tant que je t'ai à mes côtés. La tempête a arraché notre tente deux fois… Comment distinguer une quelconque lumière à travers la tourmente ? C'est inhumain de nous laisser pourrir ici, c'est inhumain. Un royaliste mérite la mort mais cela l'intendant n'oserait pas le dire à haute voix. J'espère que tu te trouves au chaud et en sécurité… Quand on me parle de ce que prépare l'Ombre, je tremble pour toi.

_20 Janvier 3019, Lossarnach_

_Quand on me parle de ce que prépare l'Ombre, je tremble pour toi. J'essaye tant bien que mal de savoir où tu as été posté et comment tu vas. Mais personne ne parle, tout le monde m'ignore. Je ne suis qu'une femme. Ma tante et mon oncle me traitent avec peu d'égard. Cela leur est bien égal que je sois mariée ou pas : pour eux, ma grossesse est une honte. Mais pour moi, lorsque j'essaye de trouver le sommeil et que je t'imagine au milieu de la nuit, la présence de notre petit me rassérène. Je sais que tout ira bien. Je sais que je te reverrai un jour. _

_J'espère que mes prières t'atteignent et t'entourent et te réchauffent. On dit qu'il y a eu beaucoup de morts en Ithilien et que chaque jour l'Ombre croît. Que va t'il advenir de notre monde ? Le boucher raconte d'étrange histoire sur des rocs qui viennent jusqu'à nos villages pour y voler femmes et enfants pour leurs repas et lits. Tout le monde a peur, on craint chaque orage et on se calfeutre à chaque tempête. Qui sait ce qui est naturel et ce qui a été crée par l'Ennemi ? _

_Quel est ce monde pour donner naissance à un enfant? Comment peut-on continuer à aimer et rire? Et pourtant, et pourtant…. Si tu étais à mes côtés, j'oserais croire au bonheur et à l'espoir. Que va-t'il advenir?_

30 Février 3019, Min-Rimmon,

Comment se passe la vie dans la vallée ? Je ne me souviens plus de l'avènement du printemps. Quelles sont ces fleurs qui l'annoncent ? Qu'importe… Ce n'est pas ici qu'elles pousseront. Ici il n'y a que le hurlement du vent et ce blanc teinté de gris.

Je n'aurais jamais dut me mêler aux affaires de ces grandes gens. Je n'aurai jamais dut tenter de sauver le monde. Je ne suis ni Capitaine Faramir, ni Capitaine Boromir, ni ce légendaire roi : je ne suis qu'un vulgaire soldat que l'on a arraché à sa famille.

Mais même les simples hommes sont mêlés à ces histoires à présent. L'homme qui est venu nous réapprovisionner raconte que tous les gondoriens sont entraînés et prêt à se battre. La guerre nous guette et bientôt personne n'y échappera. J'ai essayé de soudoyer cet homme pour qu'il te remette un mot mais il a refusé. Il a dit qu'il tenait à sa vie et ne désirait pas la terminer comme la mienne.

Mais je ne mourrais pas ma belle. Je te reviendrai, je te le jure.

_30 Février 3019, Lossarnach_

_On a arraché le fils de la boulangère de ses bras, et le fiancé de la belle bergère… Tous les jeunes hommes sont envoyés au front. C'est la guerre. La boulangère, en pleurant son adolescent, a déclaré que bientôt nous mangeront de la terre et des herbes sauvages. Personne ne survivra. _

_Je dois survivre, je dois survivre assez longtemps pour que notre enfant puisse trouver son père. Je ne peux pas quitter ce monde sans te revoir. Et pourtant, j'ai entendu les murmures du guérisseur. Il expliquait à ma tante que je ne survivrai pas à mon enfant. Je suis trop faible et trop vieille pour enfanter. Qui est il pour oser dire cela ? Je sais que je survivrai. Je n'ai pas le choix. Cette fois, l'Ombre ne gagnera pas. Je ne suis pas une de ces dames vivant dans la citadelle qui doivent regarder partir leurs nobles capitaines. Je ne suis qu'une simple femme. Mais cette guerre n'en a que faire des rangs des familles qu'elle dévaste. Le temps commence à se réchauffer mais la grisaille persiste. Mon oncle dit que ce n'est pas naturel. Je n'arrive pas à respirer profondément… l'Ombre ne peut pas nous vaincre. Nous devons lui survivre. Hier, j'ai vu les premières primevères qui annoncent le printemps. Mais quel printemps sera-t'il ? Est ce que c'est la fin de toute chose qui nous attend ou bien le début d'une nouvelle ère ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je t'attends. Je t'attendrai, je te le jure._

8 Mars 3019, Min-Rimmon,

Le feu crépite devant moi et j'en ai presque des larmes aux yeux.

Très tôt ce matin, alors que tout était obscur, nous avons remarqué que le feu d'Erelas avait été allumé. La guerre est arrivée et nous appelons à l'aide. Le Rohan viendra nous aider et peut-être que nous triompheront. Mes mains de soldats tremblent de ne pas pouvoir participer à ce combat. Je reste, tel un pion usé, au sommet d'une montagne à attendre que le roi revienne et que je sois libéré. J'aurai tellement voulu être avec mes frères d'armes, au coeur de toute l'histoire. Comme une femme, je dois attendre des nouvelles et trembler de froid et de frayeur. Pardonne moi mon coeur, mais la place d'un homme est au combat et c'est à la femme d'attendre. Aujourd'hui, je peux oublier mes soucis et me réjouir de cette source de chaleur et de lumière. Il faut avouer qu'un peu de lumière peut réveiller le coeur d'un homme. Pardonne moi, pour cette écriture peu lisible mais j'ai perdu un doigt. Quel homme retrouveras-tu?

_8 Mars 3019, Lossarnach_

_La guerre a enfin éclaté. De sombres jours nous attendent. Je crains pour la vie de mes frères et la tienne. Quand me reviendras-tu? Il est évident qu'ils vont t'envoyer au front si tu n'y es pas déjà. Ne m'as tu pas toujours dit que la place d'un homme est au combat ? Il n'y a rien de pire que l'attente mon amour j'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux. Mais je dois garder le sourire sinon notre enfant sera un pleurnicheur c'est ce que dis la femme du chef de la garde. Elle a eu trois fils et deux filles, je ne peux que la croire. On murmure la venue d'un roi du Nord. Ici les légendes prennent le dessus sur les faits réels. On parle de semi-hommes, d'elfes et de légendes. J'aimerais y croire parce que ces histoires donnent espoir. Mais nous devons être réalistes. Je serai bientôt mère et je dois délaisser ces histoires d'enfants pour me préparer au pire pour protéger mon enfant. Pardonne moi mon coeur mais je ne pense pas que la place d'une femme est dans l'attente. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir me battre aussi pour protéger les miens. Qui peut avoir la force d'attendre sans rien faire ? Je deviendrai folle bientôt à t'attendre, à attendre des nouvelles et à attendre la naissance de notre enfant. Lorsque tu me reverras, je doute que tu me reconnaîtras. J'ai quelques cheveux gris et mon visage semble terne et tiré. Quelle femme retrouveras-tu ?_

10 Mars 3019, Min-Rimmon,

C'est la fin, il n'y a pas de doute… Il n'y a pas eu d'aube aujourd'hui.

Je vais mourir comme un incapable qui se réchauffe les mains devant un feu. J'aurai préféré mourir au front et servir à quelque chose. N'importe qui aurait pu allumer ce feu. N'importe qui aurait pu survivre cet hiver.

J'aurai honte de te revoir ma mie. Que penseras tu de moi ? J'ai passé la guerre à attendre une lumière. Me regarderas tu encore avec cette même lueur d'admiration ? Je ne mérite pas ton admiration. Je ne suis que l'ombre de moi même.

Ils m'ont réduit à devenir moins qu'un homme, moins qu'un vulgaire soldat.

Je ne suis qu'un homme qui a attendu la lumière pour allumer un feu.

Mon père rira bien de son petit dernier.

Mais j'oublierais tout si seulement je pouvais te retrouver.

_10 Mars 3019, Lossarnach_

_Je suis lasse de cette obscurité, je suis lasse d'attendre._

_Quel espoir avoir dans les ténèbres ?_

_Pas une lumière ne peut éveiller mon âme._

_Aucune lueur ne peut me rappeler le printemps qui aurait dut être là._

_Je sais que bientôt, je donnerai naissance à notre enfant. Mais je suis lasse._

_Je n'ai plus de courage ou de force. Quelle honte ! Mes parents m'avaient bien dit que j'avais tout gâché en me mariant en cachette. Je ne regrette pas notre amour mais je suis tellement lasse. Si seulement je pouvais te retrouver…_

8 Avril 3019, Min-Rimmon

Nous avons été sauvés.

L'Ennemi n'est plus.

Malgré ma lassitude, je suis tellement heureux que j'en danserai autour du feu si ce n'était pas si dangereux.

Le roi est revenu. Nous avons un roi, mon amour !

Le monde va changer.. Rien ne sera comme avant.

Il me pardonnera et je te retrouverai. Et ensemble, nous pourrons oublier l'obscurité et l'attente. Nous pourrons goûter au printemps et l'été.

Mais hélas, je vais devoir être patient.

Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, mon histoire sera sans doute oubliée pendant quelques temps. Le nouveau roi aura beaucoup à faire avant de me gracier.

_8 Avril 3019, Lossarnach_

_Le soleil brille et une odorante brise entre par la fenêtre ouverte._

_J'ai dans mes bras le plus précieux des fardeaux._

_Oh mon amour, notre enfant est venu au monde ! Le monde va changer. Rien ne sera comme avant. Tout est tellement parfait que je ne désire que ta présence à nos côtés. J'aimerais que tu tiennes notre fils dans tes bras. Je sais que je dois être patiente. J'ai retrouvé le courage dans les yeux de ton fils._

1er Mai 3019, La grande route de l'Ouest

Le roi a été couronné. Et deux hommes sont venus nous remplacer.

On nous appelle les héros de l'ombre. On dit que sans nous, jamais le Rohan n'aurait été averti à temps et que nous avons raviver l'espoir.

Je pense qu'ils exagèrent. Nous n'étions que des prisonnier du froid et de l'obscurité. Il fait tellement bon sur la route que je n'ai même pas besoin de cape. On nous a promis que nous allons être accueilli personnellement par le roi.

J'ai honte d'avoir un tel accueil pour rien.

Mais peut-être que je trouverai une aide pour te retrouver.

Je dois te retrouver à présent.

On parle des nombreux morts du siège de Mordor. Beaucoup de femmes ont péri.

Es-tu encore vivante ? As tu survécu cette terrible guerre ?

Je dois te retrouver.

_1er Mai 3019, Sur la route_

_J'ai décidé de quitter le Lossarnach. Je sais bien qu'Aragorn est trop jeune mais je dois partir à ta recherche. Ce n'est qu'à Minas Tirith que je pourrai te retrouver._

_Figure toi que je ne voyage pas seule : La boulangère et la bergère ont aussi décidé d'aller retrouver leurs hommes. Nous sommes accompagnées par les fils de cette première. Notre Aragorn passe son temps à dormir. Et je n'ose pas le réveiller. Que penseras tu en le voyant ? Je trouve qu'il te ressemble terriblement._

_Je dis te retrouver à présent. On parle des nombreux morts pendant ces batailles. Beaucoup d'hommes ont péri. Es-tu encore vivant ? As tu survécu cette terrible guerre ?_

_Je dois te retrouver._

3 Juin 3019, Minas Tirith

Tu dors à mes côtés et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de t'écrire.

Cette année fut un long voyage pour moi et pour toi.

Et je t'ai retrouvée. Tu étais accompagnée de deux femmes qui me jetèrent un regard dédaigneux. Elles n'avaient pas tort, un homme en guenilles et aux cheveux hirsutes mérite un tel regard. Mais tu as fais fie de mon apparence et tu t'es approchée de moi. Et tu m'as tendu mon fils, notre fils.

Ce fut un long voyage solitaire mais à présent, nous continueront à avancer côte à côte.

_3 Juin 3019, Minas Tirith_

_Tu es partis te présenter à la citadelle et je sais que je te reverrai dans quelques heures mais pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'écrire._

_Combien de miles nous avons parcouru pour nous retrouver enfin !_

_Je t'ai retrouvé. Je n'oublierai jamais les moues dédaigneuses de mes compagnes de voyage. Elles ne pouvaient pas voir ton coeur d'or et ce regard… ce regard pour lequel j'ai jeté mon honneur aux vents. Père est décédé et il n'y a plus que toi, moi et notre fils dans ma vie. _


End file.
